yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Slimamander
is the first Boss Yo-kai of the series, debuting in the first game of Yo-kai Watch. In Yo-kai Watch 2, Slimamander can be befriended, and is a Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Introduced as Rank B, Slimamander was promoted to Rank A in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, regained his former rank in Yo-kai Watch 3, and was promoted once again in Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Slimamander can be fused with Slimamander S Parts to form Slimamander S. As of Yo-kai Watch 4, he is a Yo-kai of the Uwanosora Tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Boss Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Boss Yo-kai and Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Boss Yo-kai and Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Gerapo Rhythm: Boss Yo-kai Biology Slimamander appears as a three-headed creature resembling a reptile, with purple warty skin and blue lips with appendages resembling eyelashes on each of its mouths. Each mouth also sports a long pink yellow tipped drooling tongue, and out of any of them its single eye with a pink iris, which may pop out often. It has thick arms with four digits on each finger, and a indigo colored liquid seeps out of its body. Slimamander is actually seen coiled with said seeping liquid. The liquid also appears to be highly flammable, meaning that it could be oil. In the Japanese version of the game, Slimamander ends all sentences with "gyoro" (ギョロ), basically being a eye glare sound effect. In the English version of the first game, he uses sssnake talk, but in the rest of the series this is dropped and he speaks normally (save for a few instances). In the original Yo-kai Watch, Slimamander acts like a stereotypical eldritch abomination, immediately threatening to eat the player as soon as he is released from the statue. Aside from that and his devotion to McKraken, little is known about Slimamander in the first game. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits, Slimamander is given slightly more personality, showing to be manipulative and rude in nature. He actively expresses his desire to 'let loose' and wreak havoc, which drives him to befriend the player if they are lucky. Before he is calmed down, he retains his appetite for the player from the first game. It's also slightly implied in both the main games and in some quotes from Blasters that he, ironically, likes to sleep. Slimamander has the ability to swap the placement of his single eye that he has in his mouth. He also has the ability to breathe fire from his mouths. Profile Yo-kai Watch Slimamander appears as the Boss of chapter 3 of the game, having the honour of being the very first Boss Yo-kai to be confronted in the games. Even after the player's efforts to protect the seals around Springdale, Slimamander still gets freed from his imprisonment and the heroes have no choice to defeat him. However, Slimamander tries a last resort attack on them, only for them to be saved by the timely arrival of Venoct, who ends delivering the finishing blow. In chapter 11, Slimamander resurfaces thanks to McKraken's political party's actions, stronger than in his previous fight, and engages the heroes to another battle, only to meet defeat again. Yo-kai Watch 2 # Accept the quest Seal No Evil, which is located in Shopper's Row (it should be outside of the Everymart). If the quest isn't there, then you may have to rank up your watch to at least Rank B, or you may also need to complete the Ghost Club at School quest. You do not have to complete the game or have entered the Infinite Inferno to activate this quest. This quest is exclusive to Bony Spirits only. # Go to where you are supposed to (which is right outside of the school, where you first fought him) for the quest, and save right before you fight Slimamander. # Try bringing a Superstar Soul or a Yo-kai with the Popularity ability (Shmoopie, Cupistol, etc.). Even though he is a boss, it can slightly increase your chances of befriending him. # If you don't get him the first time, soft reset the game, and continue fighting him until his dialogue changes after fighting him and you get his medal. Unlike other Yo Kai he will befriend you judging on how well you battled, for example if you keep needing to heal every turn then he probably won't befriend you. It is recommended to try with at least a level 30 to 35 team. He won't approach you and instead talk to you before giving his medal. Yo-kai Watch 3 Slimamander's friend form can be found and befriended in the Hazy Lane. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Slimamander can be befriended as a reward for fighting the Ultra variant of Slimamander or Eyedra (depending on version) in the Big Boss mode, alternatively he can be found with a Strength Coin in the Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Sangokushi Slimamander can be found as a reward from a challenge battle or he can be freed from a Sawtoakushi coin in the Crank-a-kai Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Slimamander, along with Sproink, and SV Snaggerjag could all be befriended in their boss stages in the Befriend-a-Boss event. During the event their fusion items were found in the Crank-a-kai which turned them into their S rank forms. Strategy The only way to damage Slimamander is to target the mouth in which its eye resides. The method to do this is to damage the heads until they open their mouth; therefore Soultimate Moves that attack multiple targets are extremely helpful. After a while, Slimamander will close its open mouths and reposition its eye, requiring you to repeat the above pattern. Game data Stats Movelist |75-112|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Fire|All enemies }} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is burnt by flames and loses HP.}} }}||-||This Yo-kai's Skills will target all enemy Yo-kai.}} Blasters Stats YW 2 Slimamander-Attacker Soul Gem Quotes *'Loafing': "Gyororo-n" *'After daily battle (Befriending):' "You're really strong! Let's be friends. If I can stick with you, I can really let loose. Please. Take me with you! ... Heh. I'm looking forward to fighting together in the future..." Etymology His Japanese name, "Mitsumata Nozuchi", translated as . His English name, "Slimamander", is a portmanteau of slime and salamander. Origin Slimamander is based on the , a snake-like youkai with a thick, hairy body resembling a mallet in shape, and no features on its head save for a large mouth (though sometimes, nozuchi have tiny eyes). It feeds on small wildlife and travels down the mountains it inhabits by biting on its tail and tumbling down slopes. It's very aggressive towards humans, and will roll down onto anyone disturbing its nest and inflict a nasty, painful bite on them. This youkai is one of Japan's most ancient youkai species, being among the first mentioned in recorded history, though the nozuchi is considered to be more of a mountain kami than an actual youkai. Trivia * Slimamander is the first boss in the Yo-kai Watch series that you fight more than once. * In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Slimamander can also be formed by combining three Noko. However, it should be noted that this is not the same as fusion, so much as a fearsome byproduct of Whisped Cream's "Magic Marshmallows." * There are group of pieces of equipment, in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, that are designed to look like Slimamander. In other languages See also * Eyedra * Micchy de:Glibbamanda Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Oden Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Rank B Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Shady Tribe Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:One Eyed Yo-kai Category:Snake Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Onechanside Category:Reptile Yo-kai